Insanity of a Sleepover
by PokTrainerKari
Summary: Okay people! This is pure INSANITY! PTK invites some of the Poké cast over for a Sleep over. Tracey reveils his true love! Ash is blown to bits! Jessie gets a hair cut and James tells his true love also! Warning: Rated PG-13 for some swear and GOBS of in


**Insanity of a Sleepover!**

  
**Disclaimer: (I hate these things but... *sigh*) IdonotownanyoneinthisficexceptformyselfpokémoniscopyrightbyNinitendoanddigimonbysomebodywhoIdonotknowbecauseIamabaka. Okay, happy you stupid people? Good.**

~~~

PTK: Lalala. I think I'll write a nice little Sleep Over fic. Staring a bunch of characters from Pokémon!

*Ash, Misty, Tracey, Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth appear from nowhere* 

Ash: Hey! I was about to catch an Eevee!

PTK: Well to bad! *Nyah* You're in my fic now, live with it!

Misty: Oh no... It's one of those newbie Authors!

Tracey: Well then I'm outta here! 

PTK: One problem. There are no exits here at all. There's no escape! I have no mercy! *Thunder crashes*

Everyone steps back in horror at the scene.

Jessie: Okay, what do you want with us?

Meowth: Yeah! I was in da middle of a cat-nap!

PTK: Oh! Meowth, I'm so sorry! Did I make you upset? *Hugs Meowth tight*

Meowth: *Breathless* News-flash kid, I can't breath! 

PTK: I'm so sorry! *Lets go of Meowth* Heh.. Anyways, I'm Poké_Trainer_Kari, but you can call me PTK.

Ash: Can I call you TK?

PTK: NO! Or else I'll feed you too my rabid Pichu!

Ash: Okay. Okay. I wont!

James: Okay, enough with this. What do you want with us?

PTK: Oh! I brought you here for my Sleep-over!

Everyone groans.

PTK: Lets play.. Hmmm.... Truth or Dare! One round!

Everyone groans again.

PTK: C'mon, you know you're all really wanna play!

Ash: Fine. Fine, but ONE round ONLY!

PTK: Okay! Tracey-kun, Truth or Dare?

Tracey: Ummm... Truth.

PTK: Who do you have a Crush on?

Tracey: Uhh... Umm... Don't laugh...

PTK: We wont, don't worry about it!

Tracey: *Blushing* I like Kari from digimon.

Everyone but PTK and Tracey crack up.

Ash: Kari! HAHAHA!!!!

Misty: Yeah Tracey, why are you turning traitor on us? *Still laughing*

Tracey: Cut it out! *Blushes even more*

Ash: *Still laughing even though everyone else stopped* HAHAHAHA!!! Kari, what a joke! HEEEHEEEE!!

PTK: Shut up, baka! *Whacks Ash over the head with her fan*

Ash: Ouch! Okay, I'll be good. *Mutters under breath* For now...

PTK: What's that?

Ash: Nothing...

Tracey: Ash, Truth or Dare?

Ash: Dare.

Tracey: I dare you to take off your hat and weird-sleeved-vest thing and admit who you love.

Ash: Can I pass?

Tracey: No, stupid. You gotta do the dare!

Ash: Oh crap. *Takes off his hat and weird-sleezed-vest thing and walks over to Misty* Misty! I've loved her since we first met! 

Misty: *Blushes* I love you to Ash! I didn't know you felt the same way! *Kisses Ash*

James: Ewww...

Jessie: I second that.

Half an hour later...

Brock: *Looks at his watch* Damn, their still kissing! They gotta hurry so we can get outta this stupid place!

PTK: *Looks up from playing her Game Boy* Hmm? Oh. *Calls into another room* Hey, Hibana! 

A Pichu comes bounding in from the other room.

Everyone but Ash, Misty and PTK scream loudly.

PTK: 'Bana, thundershock those two love birds!

Hibana: Piiiiiichu!!!!! *A HUGE electric current flies at Ash and Misty, shocking them intensly*

Ash and Misty: Wahhh!! *Both fall over*

PTK: Okay, now get back in there before everyone dies of a Heart-Attack!

Hibana: Chu! *Runs off*

PTK: Okay Ash, your turn!

Ash: Okay! *Grins* Meowth, Truth or dare? *Puts his hat back on*

PTK narrows her eyes and watches Ash.

Meowth: *Gulps* Uh... Dare... 

Ash: *Grins evilly* I dare you to jump off-

PTK glares threateningly at Ash.

Ash: *Cowering slightly* I mean, I dare you to do a dance while singing.

Meowth: I... oh alright. *grumbles* Oh! I got just the thing! 

Meowth walks over to Ash and starts.

Meowth: *Starts singing a weird song* Everyone hates Ash! *Jumps up and lands on Ash's head* Oh yes they do! Lalala! *Wriggles his tail and jumps from one paw to the other* We all want to kick him in the guts and smash his head in! Lalala! *Jumps onto the brim of Ash's hat then jump off quickly and Ash's hat falls over his face* Let's kill Ash! Let's kill Ash! Let's all kill Ash! *Jumps in the air* Oh yeah!!! *Stops singing*

PTK: Yay!!!

Tracey: You go Meowth!

Meowth: Well I guess I am pretty talented.

Ash: That wasn't funny. *Pushes his hat out of his face*

Jessie: No! It was hilarious!! 

James: Oh yeah! Did you see the look on his face when Meowth sang 'We all want to kick him in the guts'

Brock: We should do this more often!

Meowth: Oh yeah! *Grins* James, truth or dare?

James: Oh! Dare!

Meowth: I dare you to admit your love to the one you like, and if their not here you'll have to kick Ash in the guts.

James: *Blushes* Meowth! *Runs over to Meowth and gives him a big hug*

Meowth: James! I didn't know you cared about me that way! *Grins and hugs him back* ^.^

PTK: Aww! Their so Kawaii together! 

Jessie: Grrrr! *Glares daggers* He's supposed to like ME! ME not Meowth!

PTK: Not according to me. So there. Nyah!

Jessie: I'll kill you PTK! I promise I will! 

PTK: I'd like to see you try. But anyway, 'tis James' turn. 

James: Jessie! Truth or dare?

Jessie: Rrr... Truth. 

James: *Very enthusiastic* Okay! Have you even kissed anyone?

Jessie: No! And that's a damn good thing to!

James: Oookay..

Jessie: *Scowling* Misty. Truth or Dare?

Misty: Uhh, I value my life... Truth.

Jessie: Aw crap. *Grumbles* What's your Worst nightmare?

Misty: Well, my worst nightmare is to be thrown into a pit of bugs. *Catches sight of PTK writing something down on a note pad* What are you doing?

PTK: Oh nothing, I'm just finding out your weak spots for my next fic.

Misty: I got a bad feeling about this 'Next Fic'.

Tracey: Well, I'm her favorite character. I know I'll be safe. I hope...

PTK: Don't worry, I shall let no harm come to you, Tracey-kun!

Tracey: I wonder why I still don't feel releived...

Meowth: Lets get on wit' da game!

Misty: Oh. Right. Hey Brock! Truth or dare?

Brock: *Very still* z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Ash: He's asleep! I can not believe it! He's ASLEEEP!

PTK: Shuttup, usubaka! *Bops Ash upside the head* I have not given you permission to talk!

Ash: Awww... *Pout and whimpers like a puppy*

Tracey: PTK, he's annoying me. Can I...

PTK: Sure! ^-^

Tracey grabs a HUGE bazooka from Bazooka-Space and shoots Ash, causing him to explode into bits of dust. 

PTK: Cool! Which 'Zooka didja use?

Tracey: Hmmm... *reads the writing* It's called the 'Digi-Deleter Bazooka'.

PTK: Cool!

Meowth: Neat, where can I get one of 'em?

Tracey: Ummm... *Reads more writing* It's from Digi Co.

PTK: Digi Co.? Never hear of it.

Misty: BRAKC WAKE UP!

PTK: Misty, it's Broack. Not Brakc.

Tracey: No, it's Brock. Not Broack or Brakc.

Brock: *Wakes up* Quite makeing up wacky spellings of my name! 

Misty: Oh, you're awake. Okay, now. Truth or dare?

Brock: Uhhh... Dare.

Misty: Heehee! I dare you to give Jessie a hair cut.

Brock: Uhh... Okay. *Pulls a large pair of scizzors out of nowhere* 

Jessie: You wouldn't dare... *stands up*

James: Oh, I gotta see this!

Brock: Wanna bet? *Chases after Jessie*

Jessie: Ahhhh!!! *Runs from the room*

PTK: So Tracey, read any good FanFictions lately?

Tracey: Well, no. There aren't any Trakari fic's out there.

==  
Auther note: Trakari is Tracey/Kari!!!!!!!!!  
==

Meowth: Aww, poor Tracey. But there aren't any Meowth and James fic's out there either. 'Least, I dun think so.

PTK: Actually, I'm the only Trakari and Meowth/James fan out there. Well, to my Knowledge anyway.

Suddenly and omnious thunder BOOMs and Izzy appears in the room via a large thunder bolt.

Izzy: Did someone say Knowledge?

PTK: Oh my God! It's Izzy! *Runs over and hugs Izzy*

Izzy: Uh-oh...

Misty: Who the hell are you?!

PTK: Sorry Izzy, but this is a Pokémon only fiction. I'm going to have to send you back. 

Another thunde bolt comes and takes Izzy away.

PTK: Waaahh!!

Brock and Jessie pass by. Jessie is screaming like a maniac, and part of her hair is gone. No one seems to notice this however.

James: Hmm, don't you think it's a little late? I'm tired.

PTK: Okay, as soon as Brack finishes his dare we can go to bed.

Jessie comes running back in, Brock following.

Jessie: MY HAIR!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hair looks like it did when Scyther cut it in 'Tracey Get's Bugged'*

James: My Jess, what happened to your hair?

Meowth: Hahahaaha!

Misty: *Yawns* I'm going to bed. Where's my room?

PTK: Okay, follow me. I'll show you all to your rooms. *Flicks her fingers and Ash appears* Don't anybody ask, okay?

Ash: What happened.

PTK: Shut up and follow me.

PTK stands up and walks through a door, everyone follows. They walk down a long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long hallway. Passing several doors as they do.

PTK: Okay. Jessie and Misty will get this room here. *Points to a door marking with a Pink cirlce* Ash and Brock will get that room. *Points to a door marked with a blue circle* And James, Tracey and Meowth will get that room. *Points to a room mark with a green circle* I get that room. *Points to a door that looks like one of those doors that you only see and large, fantasy Castles* Rest up, we have a big day tomorrow. 

Everyone enteres their room and soon everybody is asleep. What will happen tomorrow?

===

Okay, my first ever fic. Don't flame me, please! Oh, and I'm makeing another one where a few other people come over and help torture some of the characters. *Grins* If you wanna be in it you have to review. All I want outta you is:

Your Name:

Your Favorite Character(*!!!):

Character You Want to Torture:

Gender:

Appearence: 

Poké/Digimon:

= 

Remember, I'm going to be mixing in Digimon next time. :)

Oh, and remember...

  
**_Tracey is MINE!!!!! You cannot have him or hurt him in ANY way!!! Understand?!?!?! _**


End file.
